mlandersen0fandomcom-20200215-history
Shaun
Shaun is the 8th video in MLAndersen0. It was posted March 7, 2011. Description Shaun left me a video on my camera. I'll give an update explaining this soon. Transcript The video begins with Shaun sitting in the basement. The camera is facing him. Boxes and other debris are cluttered behind him. The room is poorly lit. Shaun: Michael, I love you, and you know that. his head But I can’t… deal with you anymore. pauses When you first started doing these little games, or playing these little tricks on people… yeah, it was fine, I didn’t really mind all that much. But… you’ve seen where they’ve taken you. And I don’t know why you haven’t stopped. You seemed better after you got out of the hospital, but you’re not. his head again You’ve gone way too far this time. Shaun pauses, swallowing thickly. He keeps looking past the camera. Shaun: For one, you’ve— you blatantly lied to Eric. pauses Saying… you had no clue where I’m at. Except for… on the night when we both left together. Shaun pauses. His breathing is slightly labored. The camera suddenly jutters and blacks out. It cuts back, and the screen is crawling with slight distortion, before going black again. When it cuts back again, the audio is louder with audible crackling, and the distortion is heavy. Shaun sniffles. He is crying. Shaun: (distorted) That night… his head that was… that was the end of it. The camera flashes. In a few frames, Shaun has his head turned to our right, as though he can see something off screen. There is a single frame of a bright light coming in through an open door. Then everything normalizes, and the distortion is gone. Shaun: and looks away That… person you… stutters you said you’ve s- seen in your videos. I… I’ve seen him. At first I— I… inhales I couldn’t see him, but… Shaun pauses, staring into the camera, lost in thought. Shaun: ...Seen him. The more and more I’ve watched them videos, I could see him. pauses And I… I have a similar dream. The s- same dream as you. pauses Except this time I can’t touch the clock. And I don’t wake up. Shaun pauses again. A low ringing starts up briefly, similar to the one in #4. He shakes his head and lifts a hand to scratch and rub at his face. He looks back at the camera intensely. Shaun: You… have this way of spreading your thoughts, or projecting your ideas across to other people. Kind of like it’s some type of contagious… virus, or something like that. nodding slowly And I fully know why that you saw the word ‘virus’ in your dreams, ‘cause that’s what you do. You’re one big virus. Shaun nods slowly again. He’s breathing heavily as he pauses to gather his thoughts. Shaun: I’m leaving town, so… do not contact me. Don’t try to find me. If I need to talk to you, I will. Shaun seems to be holding back tears as he looks away. Shaun: (hoarsely) There’s not much I can say... pauses So I guess this is goodbye. Violent static abruptly fills the audio. The room darkens. Shaun looks back to our right as a shadow falls on him. The camera starts to shake as the light begins to flicker. Shaun leans back, staring at something off screen. He opens his mouth and shakes his head slightly. Shaun: (distorted) No. The distortion gets worse. Shaun tears his eyes away from what he’s looking at and leans forward, turning off the camera. Category:Videos